Gijinka Love Stories
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Short stories which involve love scenes with gijinkas and often humans. They are human-like in appearance and speech. Prelemon and lemon chapters. Moemon. Personification.


**-White Fox, Part 1-  
**

The moemon world at least had good lattes. Moemon weren't even as moekka as I was lead to believe. You would have had an easier time convincing me the starters were all human in cosplay; it was monsters girls without the monster part. Still, the starters were fifteen year olds, sometimes sixteen year olds. However, when they evolve just once, they wouldn't ever pass as children by my old world's standard no matter their chronological age. I knew the age difference matter, even if some of the moemon are a bit beyond bright.

I somehow screwed up my life in a world with so many more women than men. So here I was with no moemon as my choice, drinking some pumpkin drink and trying to ignore groups that centered around one man. The human women seemed suspicious of me when I tried to approach; I can't have missed that many customs. I've now come to the conclusion that I made a wrong choice. Many trainers from Earth with the same moral reservations as me, but I was the only one dumb enough to end up alone.

Snivy and fennekin, both of them considered to be smarter than humans, were all selected on the first day. I really should have picked one of them. Serperiors are super tall while delphoxes are usually even more intelligent and excessively curvy, but are considered by the media to be at their peak as braixen. Also there was tepig, strongest of the choices and always bottom heavy, and sometimes just heavy, when they become an emboar. Every emboar I've looked up pictures of did have a strong element of womanly cuteness. I can't believe that they were chosen last. I would definitely be regretting myself a lot less if I chose that redhead emboar when I could. Now, she's with someone else.

Then there were the blue-haired frogie, which people typically chose on fighting power. Because they tended to be the least curvy at the final stage, 'morality' made me consider this one, but it was really shame. I didn't have the dream to be some back-seat battle champion.

Oshawott, had at least a more reasonable shade of blue for a hair color than frogies, and honestly both of the oshawotts had really caught my eye. Also, there were the brunette chespins, who really grow into something else. I hated that guy who made the first choose, first for being a pervert who wanted as chesnaught woman with giant tits and his face level. Now, I hate him for his initiative, and that he made her smile so easily. Chance are that they are happy together, although she probably hasn't evolved once.

I then had the opportunity to look at evolved versions of the moemon on the internet. Seeing a few of a species isn't really enough to get a good idea of what to expect. A shorter serperior wasn't short, but honestly a little variation makes a lot of difference. There was no way to predict how these traits would manifest in any individual before evolution. To make matters worse, all the information about size was in metric. Apparently, three hundred pounds is reasonable after a certain height. Yes, I double checked my math.

I could have gone with the turtwig on the second and final starters session. Their lack of popularity with new Earth trainers my have to do with them being nearly nine feet tall when they evolve and with a width to match. She would have not been monstrous, she would have been my lovely partner.

Fortunately, I didn't get one of those depressing erections remembering about those girls long gone.

"Hey, Earth man," a woman said, "you look like you have a lot on your mind."

The was a white haired fox-woman strolled to my table. I couldn't guess what species she actually was and nothing else stood out among the moemon I've seen. Wasn't ninetales supposed to have nine tails, not one. She seemed evolved with an oversized rack beneath a white robe, although the robes brought as little attention to her chest as clothes could. I wouldn't being to know what her cup size was, so honestly it could be down the alphabet. There were cyan pants beneath her robe. Actually, there was a bit of red in that white tail.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this seat." She had a solemn alto pitch. "There doesn't look like there's some other lady to keep you company." She was wearing makeup, although most of it was thick red lines beneath her eyes. Were those red lines to highlight those traces of orange in her brown eyes?

"For all you know, I could b-"

"You're straight." She interrupted with confident eyes on me. I don't know how long she's been observing me or if she's seen me before. I'm not the best with faces, but I would have remembered her even among the many strange women in this world. Those big ears and hips made me think of braixen. She couldn't be old enough to have natural white hair, could she? All other signs point to her being in her thirties or upper twenties.

"Please have a seat," I said.

She sat down, not bending over a lot, but enough to shift her robes given some hint of her body: Her waist was wide but she had a kind of hourglass figure regardless. I would think the robe was hiding something opposite of that. Wow that robe was a lot thinner than it looked. Somehow my body reacted more than my brain as I could now hear my heart. The head-size boobs weren't the type of thing to get my attention; but everything was adding up to something I won't easily get. Okay, that was an exaggeration. My coffee cup was empty so I don't have much of an excuse, but I felt I shouldn't slurp up the last few drops like I would normally do.

The fox girl looked into my less intelligent eyes. Okay, awkward metaphor, but her eyes just seem like they comprehend on their own. "So, you seem new to this world. Do you know what species I am. You've been here five days, correct?"

"Yes, You're a delphox?"

"I'm a braixen, and my name is Anya."

"My name is Eric. So, you look like you could be a delphox." Actually, I wasn't exactly sure what the process was to evolve. It was complicated… somehow. "Is it personal choice?"

"Well, my lover used to have me wear an everstone so I would stay a braixen. I would prefer to be a delphox now. A slight brain boost could help with my job."

Everstones exist. However, this statement didn't add up as far as I can tell.

"Is he gone?" And I just asked her if she was single.

"I'm essentially a widow. It been a long time though, back when I was a different woman at the very least," she said. "Don't frown, it was a very long time ago."

Why the essentially? It probably not something I should pry into. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused about the everstone. Why would have have you wear one?"

"He thought I was beautiful. Besides, I had my own reasons."

"Yeah, but if I could suddenly gain a few inches up to a f-, I mean centimeters, in adulthood I would," I said.

Anya looked solemn. "It's unlikely, but I could very well reach 200 centimeters from my current height."

"Just that? That not even-" That was less than seven feet. "Well, that's only two meters tall." Crap, back to sounding stupid.

She smiled. "Well if you don't have a problem with a lady being taller than you. I heard Earth boys can take issue with that. I'll take a wild guess and say you won't mind all of the extra mass."

"Depends on the women." She blinked. She wants to see if she can keep me around. Well, my pants seemed to be telling me one thing now upon pondering this woman's future form. "I just can't comprehending not liking, well, you'll be hot. I mean, I'll lo- there is no issue with attraction. You are a lovely woman regardless. Were those the only problems you had with evolving?"

"Well, I thought staying as a braixen would slow my hair color loss. Genetics had other plans." Even her eyebrows turned a pure white. I couldn't see any body hair long enough to tell, but I guess it would show up in that. Just the red on tail had color remained.

"But, you're so beautiful now, Anya," I said looking onto her brilliantly bright hazel eyes.

"Ah, such flattery." She lean forwards intently showing a small but deep amount of cleavage, making me bump up my G-ish cup size estimate to- ah screw it. Why was I so interested in seeing what under her robe now when I thought I wasn't interested? Damn it, she was looking into my eyes this entire time. "Let's talk some more comfortable." She offer her hand.

I grabbed her warm hand and she took me from my seat. Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up. Something was going to happen, but I still want her to decide to keep me. She lead me out to the parking lot. She reached under her robes and took out a key from her pants pocket. It was a purple, but worn down car. I eyed her behind through the robes.

"How far is your place?" I asked as I got in. God, I hope that wasn't presumptuous.

"Twenty minutes." I relaxed. I manage to control my erection until now, although my heart rate was all over the place. "A cute guy like you should really have went for the kiss."

"Huh?" Well, I can't take a hint, but I can take a sludgehammer. I'll started preparing mental scenarios in my head. Keep them simple.

"You transfers are a odd group. What kind of planet is Earth, where the women let their men get fat?" That. that was an odd question. Yes, some of the Earth trainers were overweight, but I have a feeling she doesn't know the extent of the problem, given that many of the older demographics are never brought here. "I mean, you're okay sweetie, but the Earth men are always so strange. I know there's less women and all."

"Well," I couldn't really explained the problem in detail. "Well, the woman also get- nevermind. It's probably just low quality diets. It's everyone's own responsibility, or that's how it's seen."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I never met a Earth woman. My curiosity does get the better of me.""

"I don't think they behave that much differently from human women here."

"I can guess what you're doing wrong." She chuckled. "And don't think I'm giving that secret away."

"The secret? I mean, are you also talking about moemon?"

"It's a secret, and it's just speculation on my part. Besides, this world is also bad about giving niceness to those who actually need it the most. Those pairing sessions with the starters may have been something. I know men love women so much it can tear them up. Losing out on the first session out of culture shock always leave a toll. I heard most of those poor guys had a moemon who capture their heart, but lose out due to indecisiveness. Usually they get over it enough by the make-up starters session. Who were they?"

"A redhead tepig. I didn't get her name. Next was a tortwrig name Kathleen. I have no excuse for losing that one."

"Oh, so you're an ass-type of man."

"What!? No, they both had striking faces and honestly looked older than they were. Besides, they weren't evolved."

"Lighten up a bit. I know it was tragic."

"Well, you make up for that. Well, crud, I mean, if you, the."

"Relax, Eric. You're in the clear. Let me be good to you in my own way now. How about a movie, a hot dinner, and another movie? If you're a good boy, you can even make me breakfast tomorrow."

"What? I can cook basic things but-" I pause. "Make you breakfast? Are we that established?"

"Hey, I have a job. I mean, you don't have a trainer's journey to go on, do you?"

"I am totally fine skipping that part and being happy."

She had her eyes still on the road. "Cooking's an easy way to make your loved ones happy. It's a journey skill, but I suppose you can skip the wilderness preparation portion."

I looked at the woman as she drive. A moment wouldn't happen as she was driving, but she was so beautiful. Not only was she more stacked than any of the starters, she was probably closer in age and she had a better understanding of the feelings. She knew what it meant to be the subject of a man's thoughts, and she was more than mature enough to know what that means. She must have wonderful thought of her own.

And if I kiss her at a time that isn't perfect, it will still be an excellent time.

* * *

 **This was partially inspired by a so-call pokegirls fic. It has no continuity with any other fic. I do want to continuously work on this with more parts and different stories.  
**

 **There's no formal submission open yet for future stories.  
**


End file.
